Morning
by Nightglider124
Summary: It's Christmas morning and all the young couple want is a snippet of peace before the holiday havoc starts. However, it's inevitable to be interrupted by a little excitable something. ONESHOT. R&R Please!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans

 **Author's Note:** A oneshot I wrote... Mm, not _that_ long ago. And we have a reappearance of Mar'i. We all love her. It's inevitable. Anyways, originally written in **2015**.

* * *

The contrast between his warm breath fanning her shoulder blades and the bitter morning air of winter were an odd combination which ultimately sent a sharp tingle down the entirety of her spine. Her skin prickled and she sleepily turned her head towards the pillow to shake off the sensation.

Her eyes remained closed as she tried to grasp for the edges of slumber, knowing that inevitably, the divine tranquillity of sleep would soon be broken. She heard him groggily grunt and the bed shook slightly as he stretched his arms out over his head, only to then snuggle up against her back once again.

A hand crawled up over her hip and under her sleep shirt as he patted her soft skin before splaying his fingers across her toned stomach. He gave her skin light brushes with his thumb and rested his forehead against the back of her neck, the tip of his nose lightly resting against the top of her spine also.

She warmly smiled whilst keeping her eyes shut tight. She wanted to appreciate the quiet time they had before the storm which she knew was coming quicker than she liked.

He began peppering kisses against her spine, getting lower and lower, moving around her waist so he could reach her exposed hip as she lay on her side.

She bit her lip to restrain a content sigh; she loved it when he played on her senses like this and showed her body such refined attention. She enjoyed his exploration of her body like she was some kind of treasure map that needed to be carefully preserved.

In an instant, his lips were against her ear and his voice drifted through her, tickling her senses.

"Staaar..." He whined, clearly craving her attention, "Love me while we have time..."

She couldn't withhold a response any longer and she caved; giggling sweetly.

"Richard, you are behaving like a young child." She replied, lacing her fingers with his that rested against her stomach.

Within mere seconds, she was flat on her back and her wide, emerald eyes were staring up at him in wonder. He had her pinned by her wrists and was grinning down cheekily at her.

"Maybe I am but you know as well as I do that we don't have a lot of time this morning..." He leaned closer, his grin widening, "And I intend to make you feel good, baby."

She laughed, lifting her arms up to drape over his shoulders, her fingers getting lost in his mass of ebony hair. He moaned at her touch and leaned toward her, gently pressing his lips against hers. They gave one another a moment whilst they prepared for the assault of their tongues.

Dick swiftly moved beneath the covers and between her legs. As their kiss became more passionate, Starfire wrapped her long gorgeous legs around his waist to pull him as close as possible.

The Princess sighed into his mouth and they briefly separated, panting lightly. Their eyes were locked on each other's and they smiled bashfully.

He stroked her upper arm and cupped one side of her face.

"C'mon, Star... You know you want to." Dick persuaded,

"I _do_ want to however; do you believe we truly have time before-"

He cut her off, "We will if we hurry and get started now."

Starfire nodded and timidly beamed. They both began to remove the necessary articles of clothing so that they could continue with their exploration of each other's body.

They had both reached for the other's underwear when suddenly; they heard a loud bang from down the corridor.

Dick's eyes widened and he glanced in panic at Starfire who mirrored his expression. The sound of pounding footsteps scurrying across the wooden floor within the hallway was all that could be heard in the silence of the early morning.

"Oh no... Star, we-" He was abruptly cut off as the door swung open and slammed against the wall behind it.

There were more light footsteps against their fuzzy carpet before they heard a small sound of determination and the mattress jiggled as a little bundle of joy hopped up onto their bed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl squealed with excitement, "It's Christmas!"

The adult titans sighed but smiled tiredly at one another. Dick shifted away from his wife and sat up, tapping his daughter on the nose.

"Merry Christmas, starshine." He greeted, with the addition of a yawn.

Mar'i giggled and clapped her chubby little hands together. She crawled up onto Starfire's torso and cuddled her small waist.

"Mama! Presents!" Mar'i whined, signalling to her parents that she wanted to open them. Starfire smiled softly and gently stroked her four year old's long, jet black hair.

"Of course, my little Bumgorf. Run and find Silkie for me, would you? Daddy and I will see you in the main room momentarily to see what the Santa has brought you!" Starfire whispered enthusiastically, locking her own emerald eyes with her daughter's.

Mar'i beamed back at her mother and scurried off of the bed so quickly that the mattress bounced again. She sprinted down the hallway at top speed that even Kid Flash would have been jealous of. The two young parents laughed together as all they could hear her yelling was their pet mutant's name.

Dick sighed and let his head drop, "Let's have a kid, she said... It'll be fun, she said." He mocked.

Starfire playfully narrowed her eyes at him, "Do not be grouchy because you are not yet allowed any of the loving... She is young and excited... We should do the savouring of it."

Her husband smiled up at her, "I know, I know..." He chuckled, "She just knows how to pick her timing."

The Princess smiled sympathetically and leaned forward, capturing his lips with her own. Dick grinned into their kiss and gently squeezed her waist, letting his tongue dip into her mouth. Starfire's fingers wove their way into his hair and she pulled him closer, swinging her leg over his lap so she was straddling him. With Starfire on her knees, Dick used it to his advantage and rubbed the back of her thighs.

He broke their kiss and nibbled on her earlobe and jaw.

Starfire shivered at this, "Richard..." She breathed, feeling the tingles ripple through her body like an electric current.

Their moment was once again broken as they heard a faint, "Daddy! Mommy! I found him! Presents!"

The auburn haired beauty let her head drop against her husband's shoulder and she exhaled loudly. She shook her head and clambered off of him, standing beside their bed and reaching for her violet coloured dressing gown before wrapping it around herself.

"Come, my love... There is no point in attempting intimacy right now whilst our daughter is the time bomb, waiting to open presents." Starfire pointed out,

Dick shrugged but smirked, "Later on tonight though, we'll-"

Starfire burst out laughing but raised an eyebrow cheekily, "Well of course, Richard. As if I would deprive you of that, my beloved."

His smirk grew and he got out of bed too and the two of them headed for their bedroom door but Dick grabbed her hand just as they were about to exit.

"Richard?" She queried, glancing at their hands,

Without a word, he leaned forward and brought her into a sweet and tender kiss; one of love and appreciation.

"Merry Christmas, Star." He whispered, gazing into her eyes.

Starfire softly smiled and her expression was peaceful. She tugged on his hand and the two of them wandered down the hallway, silently praying their daughter hadn't gotten too impatient and starbolted the wrapping paper off of her presents. It wouldn't be the first time after all...


End file.
